Am I just a toy or a real person?
by heyydobe
Summary: GrimmxIchi Ichigo agrees to the offer and becomes a 'toy' and later in the chapters grimmjow comes in finding that Ichigo seems different. Will he be able to get the old Ichigo or fail? CHAPTER ONE REVISED! haha sorry i messed up lol
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of their sexy characters. Lol

**Warning: If you're not into Yaoi don't bother to read. **

Pairing: GrimmxIchi!!! ;DDD

Chapter 1

I was in the middle of a dark alley being fucked senseless by the guy under me at the same time being stroked. Another guy put his cock in front of my face forcing me to suck it. Two other guys were at each of my side getting stroked by my very own hands... I bet you're wondering why I'm letting these horny strangers touch and fuck me... So heres the story behind it...

**FLASHBACK:**

"**Kurosaki Ichigo right?" A strange man asked coming towards me. **

"**Tch. Who wants to know?" I growled.**

"**It doesn't matter… I'm here to let you know if you don't accept my offer your family will be killed." My eyes narrowed at him…**

"**You wouldn't…"**

"**Oh… I would Ichi-kun." He smirked. My eye twitched at the nickname given to me.**

"**What's the offer?"**

"**Oh you have to accept first to find out what it is… and you cannot back out of this or else." He smiled evilly. I thought for a while and decided to accept so my family wouldn't get hurt.**

"**I accept." The guy smiled even wider making me step back a bit. **

"**Good." He started towards me until I backed into a wall, his knee pressing between my legs.**

"**You are officially our fuck toy." He said while his hand reached for my groin squeezing it making me moan… He started to attack my neck leaving marks on it. It made me feel sick… I wanted to push him away and beat the shit out of him but I thought of my family first… **_**'As long as they're safe…' **_**I finally noticed something…**

"**Our?" I asked moaning at the same time.**

"**Yea, me and some other guys." He said pressing against me making me feel his hardness through his pants.**

"**We will use you to relieve ourselves…"**

"**Why me?"**

"**We have our reasons."**

"**You could've gotten sluts instead!" I yelled**

"**They are not free."**

"**And I am?!"**

"**Yes. We threaten you and we get to relieve ourselves for free." He smirked licking my neck then biting down leaving another mark.**

"**Plus if you tell anyone about this… You should know what would happen to your precious family." I sadly nodded understanding the consequences… **

And that is how you find me here letting guys touch and fuck me senseless.

"You have a tight ass Ichi." The guy I was riding moaned.

_'Stop it onegai… AH!'_ my eyes widened… He smirked when he found my prostate. The sound of me groaning made him keep hitting that same spot again and again… making me moan in pleasure.

"I need to cum… onegai." I pleaded as i stopped sucking only to be forced to suck again.

"Nope… not until we all do." The guy I was sucking said. The guy I was riding agreed and tied a cloth around my cock preventing me from releasing. _'Onegai...'_ I thought hoping they could hear my thoughts

After a few minutes the two guys I was stroking came, next the guy I was sucking on, and lastly the guy who I was riding on._ 'I can finally release…'_

"Onegai let me cum now…" I pleaded. The guy who I was sucking on kneeled down and untied the cloth to make me release everything onto him.

"Look at what you did… Clean me." He said. I nodded and licked all of the cum off.

"Good boy… You are done for today." He said slapping my ass and leaving me there on the floor…

- - - -

"Have you guys noticed Ichigo's behavior now?" Rukia asked

"Yea he's been very distant lately." Orihime said looking at Ichigo who was staring at the window.

"Yea, I'm starting to worry… He hasn't even talked to any of us. Usually he rushes out of the door as if he needs to go somewhere." Rukia said.

"I know we should follow him!" Orihime said.

"Yea but what if we got caught?" Ishida said.

"Then we try again!" She said

"Fine." They all agreed to meet after school to follow Ichigo.

**After School**

They all watched Ichigo rush out the doors. They looked at each other and nodded and followed behind him. As we followed him we noticed we were going to the far part of town where it was dangerous… 'Why is Ichigo going there?' they all thought. He stopped in front of a dark alley. We watched at he hesitated in going in. Once he went in we followed after him and hid behind dumpsters. He was alone in the middle of the alley where light shone onto him. After minutes of watching him there were guys starting to surround him.

"Good boy Ichi." Said one guy coming towards him to pat his head.

"…" Ichigo flinched a bit.

"Ichi-kun let's have some fun again." He said as his hand slid down to his cheek caressing it.

"Hai Master." Ichigo said emotionlessly. _'Master?' _we were confused… why is Ichigo calling him Master? All of a sudden there was a loud moan. We looked back at them and really wished we didn't ever see what we're seeing right now. Ichigo getting pounded into while sucking and pumping the other guys cocks…

"That's right Ichi… Our little Slut…"

Chapter End!

- - - -

MiCHi-KO: What do you think PiKA-Chi?!

PiKA-Chi: … wow… and this is just the freaking first chapter.

MiCHi-KO: I know right?! Just so ya'll know this will end as a GrimmxIchi pairing! I love that pairing.

PiKA-Chi: Lol wow… Anyways… Review this… hardcore? Chapter? Lol

MiCHi-KO: Why you gotta say it like that?!

PiKA-Chi: Well gee iono… maybe because… Ichigo my favorite character by the way is getting RAPED!

MiCHi-KO: How is that hardcore?!

PiKA-Chi: Well you should know I don't know how to use my English well! Lol.

MiCHi-KO: True… Anyways yes please Review this _'hardcore'_ chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of their sexy characters. Lol

**Warning: If you're not into Yaoi don't bother to read. **

Pairing: GrimmxIchi!!! ; DDD

Chapter 2

**RECAP:** _"Good boy Ichi." Said one guy coming towards him to pat his head._

"…" _Ichigo flinched a bit._

"_Ichi-kun let's have some fun again." He said as his hand slid down to his cheek caressing it. _

"_Hai Master." Ichigo said emotionlessly. 'Master?' we were confused… why is Ichigo calling him Master? All of a sudden there was a loud moan. We looked back at them and really wished we didn't ever see what we're seeing right now. Ichigo getting pounded into while sucking and pumping the other guys cocks…_

"_That's right Ichi… Our little Slut…" _

After the guys were done with Ichigo, they left him there panting on the floor naked. They got out of their hiding spots and went to Ichigo. Renji took off his jacket he was wearing and put it around Ichigo and helped him sit up only make him wince from the pain on his back side. Ichigo stood up and was glad the jacket was big enough to cover his private areas.

"Ichigo, what is all of this about?" Rukia asked making Ichigo look away from her.

"It's nothing."

"How is that nothing?!" She yelled.

"…"

"Why are you letting them do that to you?!"

"They have their reasons."

**FLASHBACK:**

**Everyone switched positions so that they could all get a turn to fuck Ichigo.**

"**Ichi…" One guy moaned.**

"**Ah… More!" Ichigo yelled when they hit his prostate.**

"**You better not tell anyone or you know what will happen."**

"**Hai! Just fuck me harder!" Ichigo cried.**

"**Good boy." As he thrust harder.**

"Let us help you..."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it." Ichigo said before he ran off.

"Ichigo! /Kurosaki!" They all yelled.

- - - -

I ran and ran not caring where my feet would take me to. '_How did they find me?! How could I let them see me like that!? Why me?!'_ I found myself in the park still wearing only a jacket. It started to get dark but I didn't care… I just wanted to get away from everything. _'Why me…?'_

- - - -

Unknown to Ichigo a portal opened and a guy with teal hair and deep blue eyes came out grumbling curses.

"Fuckin Aizen making me come out here for something so stu-" He didn't finish his sentence because of hearing soft sniffling near by. He went over to where the sniffling was coming from and found Ichigo. He quirked a brow. _'Why is the kid crying? Not that I care anyway.'_ He thought. He reached over a hand to the orange head's shoulder. Ichigo jumped from surprised and turned around finding Grimmjaw. His eyes widened and wiped his tears and stood up about to run but Grimmjaw's hand stopped him.

- - - -

I grabbed his hand without thinking. I looked at him… He was wearing ONLY a jacket… I felt a jolt in my lower region. _'Damn… He looks so sexy. I could just fuck him right now. He'd be all sweaty and panting under me screaming my name…' _My eyes widened… _'Did I just think about having sex with the Shinigami?!'_ I looked down at the boy. He was looking up at me with those big chocolate orbs…

"Onegai… Let go…" He said so soft that you could barely hear it.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Let go…" He repeated. On one side of his jacket was practically slipping off his shoulder showing his smooth tan skin…

"Why are you wearing this?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me Shinigami!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I have… A boyfriend." He said looking away from me. _'He's lying.' _

"Really? Then why would your boyfriend make you walk alone wearing only a jacket?"

"He thought it would be sexy." He said quickly thinking of the first excuse that came up in his mind.

"Really… Well then… I guess your so called boyfriend doesn't understand that there is a big chance of you getting raped." I said walking closer to him until I pinned him to a tree.

"Uh…"

"Tell me the truth Shi-ni-ga-mi…" I said breathlessly against his ear.

"Grimm…" He sighed. My hips started to grind into his making him moan. I smirked and leaned in closer to his lips. Once my lips touched his it sent a spark throughout my body. I nipped at the bottom of his lips asking for entrance which he complied by opening his mouth letting me explore his mouth. _'Strawberry… Like his name… Yum.' _I felt his arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer… I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist from the inside of the jacket letting me feel his warm skin. An idea popped into my head and my hand went lower and squeezed his ass making Ichigo squeak.

"You have a nice little ass ne Ichi?" I said making him face the tree and bent down giving him a spank. He moaned out loud.

"Naughty Little Ichi…"I said spanking him again.

"Stop Grimmjaw…" He moaned.

"It seems you love this even though you have a so called boyfriend." I rubbed my clothed groin against his ass making him moan in pleasure.

"Ichigo!" A voice called. We looked over to find a red head coming towards our way.

"Tch… Stupid shinigami ruining my fun." I growled.

"What the hell are you doing to him?!" Renji yelled

"Ain't it obvious? I'm gonna fuck him." I smirked as the red head growled.

"Ichigo's been through enough problems adding another one will make it worse!" Renji exclaimed.

"Problem? What problem?"

"He's been r-" Renji's was cut off by a hand. He found Ichigo with a blush on his face.

"Don't tell him onegai… I wanna go home." He whispered. Renji nodded and carried Ichigo bridal style.

"Oi! Don't tell me what?!" I yelled. '_What's up with the Shinigami?!'_

"None of you business." Renji said holding tighter onto Ichigo which by the way really irks me. Before I knew it the two sped off on one direction which by guessing is Ichigo's house. I smirked and went to follow the two.

- - - -

"Ichigo? Did he do anything to you?" I asked jumping through Ichigo's window into his room.

"No." He said immediately. I set him down on his bed. I finally realized he was still wearing just my jacket. I blushed and looked away.

"Ichigo… What did he do?" I asked

"Nothing!" He yelled while covering his ears not wanting to hear anymore questions from me. I sighed and gave up.

"Fine. Just get some rest I'll see you at school." I said stepping out of the window and sped off to Urahara's shop. Unknown to him there was a teal haired man on the roof of Ichigo's house waiting for him to leave.

- - - -

I smirked and watched what happened between the two inside. Once the stupid pineapple head left I jumped in without _my_ strawberry noticing… yes, I said _MY_ strawberry. After our little incident in the park something about him got my attention. Not only that I want to know this problem that the pineapple head mentioned. I looked at Ichigo. His face was buried onto the bed while he held his pillow over his head… I smirked and as I went closer I heard him mumbling, "Why me?"… _'What is the kid talking about?'_

"What's up with you Shinigami?" I said making him jump in the by surprise. His shocked eyes filled with fear which made me confused… _'Why is the kid scared?'_

"What is this problem that red headed shinigami was talking about?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"I want to know."

"It's none of your business."

"I know it's not."

"Then why are you even asking?"

"Because… You're not yourself anymore."

"Huh?"

"You're not that strong obnoxious shinigami I fought… And now you're weak and scared. I just want to know what happened."

"It's not like you care." He huffed. I sighed and sat on the bed.

"I care."

"What?"

"Do I have to say it again? I said I care." I grabbed his chin to make him look straight at my eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He said while tears fell. I didn't answer but I leaned in gave him a fiery kiss. He didn't respond until a few seconds later. I pushed him down onto the bed and got on top of him. During that fiery kiss I started to slip the jacket off of him slowly and onto the floor without him noticing. I pulled away from the kiss so we could get some air. I sat up to look at his body. He had a small, muscled, feminine body.

"Ichi…" I whispered.

"..."

"Tell me Ichi… Tell me what happened to you."

"It's nothing."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave Grimmjaw."

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Ok but I won't stop bothering you until I know." I said getting off of him. I gave him a peck on his lips and went to the window.

"I'll see you, Ichigo." I smirked when I saw him blush. I gave him a wink and jumped out the window.

Chapter End

- - - -

MiCHiKO: I'm sorry I haven't updated but I was too busy with studying for exams… ugh. I passed though.

PiKA-Chi: Barely…

MiCHiKO: SO?!

PiKA-Chi: Anyways review please.

MiCHiKO: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of their sexy characters. Lol

**Warning: If you're not into Yaoi don't bother to read. **

Pairing: GrimmxIchi!!! ; DDD

Chapter 3

**RECAP:** _"Ichi…" I whispered._

"_..."_

"_Tell me Ichi… Tell me what happened to you." _

"_It's nothing."_

"_Why are you lying to me?"_

"_Leave."_

"_What?"_

"_I said leave Grimmjaw."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just leave me alone!"_

"_Ok but I won't stop bothering you until I know." I said getting off of him. I gave him a peck on his lips and went to the window._

"_I'll see you, Ichigo." I smirked when I saw him blush. I gave him a wink and jumped out the window._

The next day during school I tried my best avoiding my friends but that couldn't happen because they all cornered me so they could talk to me about trying to help. I told them I didn't need help and that I could take care of myself. Finally they left me to do what I wanted to do but told me if I ever needed help they were always there for me. I just gave them that rare smile and nodded. The rest of the day I kept thinking of yesterday that happened between me and the teal haired man. _'Grimm…' _For some reason that man made my heart skip a beat… _'What's wrong with me?! I can't like him of all people!'_ I felt my face start to blush from thinking of him. Then my thoughts drifted to the guys who threatened me if I didn't let them fuck me… I haven't cried anymore when they forced themselves onto me… I guess I have accepted what I am now… My thoughts of me and Grimmjaw just can't come true… I doubt he would want someone who was just a toy… Who would want to love a toy? Not Grimmjaw… I don't deserve him…

**RING!**

The school bell finally rang for school to end. I gathered all my stuff and left the room quickly. Making sure no one else was following me this time I went off to where I was suppose to meet… them. Unknown to me there was someone following me and that person was the person I was thinking about during school.

- - - -

I followed my little strawberry without him noticing. What confused me was that this was not even close to the way to his house. I was hoping to visit him when he got home and force him to tell me what happened to him but now I just want to know where the heck he's going. He ended up in front of a dark alley… _'Why is he going to an alley?'_ I watched him as he walked inside and followed him from above. He stopped in the middle of the light and set his stuff down to the side. _'Is he meeting up with someone?' _

"Ichi-kun! What a good boy!" One guy clapped.

"Hai." Ichigo said not looking straight at the other man. _'Who is that…?'_

Before I knew it there were more guys coming. I looked at Ichigo who had his eyes widened. I started to listen to their conversation.

"Ichi-kun these people here are going to watch you for money okay?" The guy said while Ichigo just slightly nodded. Ichigo started to strip himself of his clothes. The guy who referred to him as "Ichi-kun" unfolded a chair and took a seat.

"Ichi-kun you better give them a good show ne?" He said. Ichigo nodded and walked over to him to unzip the man's pants letting his hard cock pop out. I watched in anger as Ichigo sucks another guy's cock. The man's head fell back in pleasure.

"Good boy. Suck it hard." He said. Ichigo did as he was told and sucked harder. The other guys that were watching started to take out their cocks and pumped themselves.

"Prepare yourself Ichigo." He said. While Ichigo sucked he started to finger himself making him moan. If it was only MY Ichigo and me this would be sexy but it's not… _'Why is he doing this? But most of all why is he LETTING them do this to himself?!'_ I looked back down finding Ichigo swallowing the other guy's cum. Before the guy could say anything Ichigo slid himself onto the guy's cock making the two moans in pleasure.

"Touch yourself Ichi." Ichigo started to pump himself while the other held him making Ichigo go up and down. The guys started to pump themselves faster from watching this erotic scene before them.

"Master!" Ichigo cried

"Ugh…Ichi!" the other yelled pulling Ichigo down hard. He released inside of Ichigo. Ichigo slid out of him and lay on the floor panting. Okay. I need to talk to him NOW.

"Did you all like our little toy's show?" He asked smirking. They all nodded and moaned as they released all over Ichigo… _'Damn Bastards how dare they do that to MY strawberry!'_

"Look at you Ichigo… They made you all dirty. You guys may lick the cum off of him for extra." He said they all paid the man and went to lick Ichigo all over. I could tell Ichigo was scared when his so called 'Master' allowed them to lick him… _'Ichigo…'_

"Good you may all leave." He said shooing them away from Ichigo. Ichigo sighed thankfully while his 'Master' counted the money he got.

"You've been a good toy now these days ne? I'm guessing you're already know you have to give in because there is no point in running away now." He said before leaving Ichigo there watching him and panting hard. I decided it was time for me to come out. I jumped down next to Ichigo's body. I'm guessing he sensed me next to him because he started to move away.

"Ichigo…"

"Go away…"

"Is this what that pineapple head was talking about?"

"Leave me alone!"

"No." I said as I took him into my arms bridal style. I grabbed his clothes and bag and sped off to Ichigo's house.

"Once we get you cleaned you HAVE to answer ALL my questions." I said seriously.

"Bu-"

"No Buts."

"Fine…"

Once we got to Ichigo's window I jumped in with him still in my arms.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Across the hall." I took him out the room and into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and filled the tub up with water before I set him there. He sighed in content and closed his eyes.

- - - -

When the warm water touched my skin I felt a tingling sensation go through my body.

"Why?" Grimmjaw asked making me surprised.

"Huh?"

"Why are you letting them do this to you?!" he yelled.

"It's nothing."

"Why can't you trust me?"

"I do… it's just I can't say it." I said going down into the water.

"Ichi…" I looked straight at him

"Let me help you…"

"Why? Why do you care so much?! I'm your enemy!" I yelled

"Who cares about being enemies?!"

"But… We-" I was cut off by a knock.

"Ichigo is someone in there with you?" My dad called

"No!"

"You don't have to lie!"

"I'm not!"

"Ok son!" He laughed and left me alone. I sighed and let my head fall back into something soft… 'Soft?' I looked behind me finding Grimmjaw in his naked glory behind me.

"How did you get there?!"

"Well you were too busy talking to your dad so… I slipped in." he smirked holding me around my waist.

"Fine… Just wash my back." I said giving him a sponge. He smirked and started scrubbing… Knowing that smirk… He's up to something.

Chapter End

- - - -

MiCHiKO: Well there you go! Two chapters in one day! ;)

PiKA-Chi: Wowee!

MiCHiKO: I know right?!

PiKA-Chi: Well review please!

MiCHiKO: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of their sexy characters. Lol

**Warning: If you're not into Yaoi don't bother to read. **

Pairing: GrimmxIchi!!! ; DDD

Chapter 4

**RECAP:** _"Ichigo is someone in there with you?" My dad called_

"_No!"_

"_You don't have to lie!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Ok son!" He laughed and left me alone. I sighed and let my head fall back into something soft… 'Soft?' I looked behind me finding Grimmjaw in his naked glory behind me._

"_How did you get there?!"_

"_Well you were too busy talking to your dad so… I slipped in." he smirked holding me around my waist. _

"_Fine… Just wash my back." I said giving him a sponge. He smirked and started scrubbing… Knowing that smirk… He's up to something._

I sighed as I felt Grimmjaw wash my back. The way he worked his hands on my back was blissful. I moaned a bit when he started to massage the right areas of my back.

"Feels good doesn't it?" He smirked.

"Hn…" I said. After a minute I felt something hard behind me. His hands started moving closer to my chest. His fingers played with my nipples making me arch my back in pleasure.

"You have a beautiful body Ichi…" He purred into my ear. He made me turn to face him making our cocks brush against each other. Just when it was getting good my body just reacted in fear pushing Grimmjaw away.

"G-Gomen… Don't hurt me…" I flinched.

"Ichigo?" I heard him say softly.

"I won't hurt you Ichi… I'm sorry I got carried away…" He said getting out of the water. "Gomen…" I said again.

"Don't apologize. It's okay Ichigo… I won't ever hurt you." He said looking straight into my eyes. _'Why? I don't get it… Do you really care? Is this just out of pity?_' I had so much unanswered questions in my head.

"C'mon Ichi let's get you out of there and into bed." He said carrying me out of the tub.

"I can get out myself you know…" I blushed.

"I know." He smirked as he put me down while handing me a towel to cover myself. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom with Grimmjaw right behind me and into my room. Grimmjaw made me sit down on my bed while he got me some clothes to wear from my closet. As I waited, He turned to me and handed me a shirt…

"Grimmjaw… Where are my boxers?" I asked while putting on the shirt.

"No need for them." He smirked. I blushed. The shirt covered up to an inch under my butt.

"Grimmjaw!"

"Aw… But you look sexy in that!" He smiled evilly. I sighed and went to my drawers to get some boxers but Grimmjaw's arms pulled me away and onto the bed…

"Grimmjaw!" I said trying to get out of his arms but he held onto me tight.

"Sleep Ichi." He said pulling me closer to his chest. I can hear my heart beat so loud I hoped Grimmjaw couldn't hear. _'Why…? Why do I feel this way for him? Does he feel the same for me? No Ichigo… It's just pity… Though I wish it wasn't.'_ I sighed and before I knew it I fell asleep.

- - - -

I watched Ichigo slowly fall asleep. I smiled when he cuddled closer to my warmth… I wish I could stay here with my strawberry but unfortunately I can't. Why? Stupid Aizen… If he found out what I've been doing he would get my head… literally. I looked at Ichigo and stroked his surprisingly soft hair. He began to purr just like a cat.

"Gomen Strawberry. I have to go… I promise I'll come back. Plus, I still have questions for you." I smirked and leaned in to kiss his soft lips and jumped out the window to open a portal to Hueco Mundo.

- - - -

I woke up the next morning without that warmth I fell asleep with. I looked around finding no Grimmjaw…_ 'Grimmjaw? Where'd he go?_' I asked myself. I heard a knock from my door.

"Hai?" I called.

"Ichigo!" My dad barged in jumping onto my bed.

"Nani Tou-san?" I yawned

"Eh? Why are you just wearing a shirt?" He asked giving me a look…

"Why? Is something wrong with it?" I asked hiding my blush that was creeping up to my cheeks.

"Are you the uke?" He asked out of nowhere

"NANI?!"

"You look like an uke right now." He laughed.

"Urusei!" I blushed.

"I'm going to get ready for school!" I said pushing my dad out of my room. I sighed and went to my closet for my uniform. _'Grimmjaw… '_ I sighed again. I shook my head and began to get ready for school.

During the whole time in class the teal haired man was in my head the whole time… _'I shouldn't get too attached to him… We aren't meant to be…'_

After school I started to walk to the alley I usually go to, to meet with my 'master'. I stood in the middle of the light as usual and waited for my master. I took off my clothes and set it on the side with my stuff.

"Wow Ichi… All ready? What a good boy…" My master's voice said as he came out of the darkness.

"Hai Master… Fuck me hard Master." I said lying on my back while spreading my legs. He was looking at me with hungry eyes.

"No problem my little Ichi." He smirked as he thrust into me without preparing me. I moaned and screamed in pain and pleasure.

"I want someone to suck me Master…" I moaned.

"Demanding are we? No worries my little Ichi… I will do as you say." He said while calling someone from the dark. A figure came out and did as told and sucked me… hard… I did him the favor by making him go on top of me so I could suck on his cock too.

After a while the two finally came. I felt I was about to cum until the guy sucking on me stopped and got off of me… Now I'm stuck with a problem…

"You need release my toy?" My master smiled evilly and stroked my aching cock.

"Ah… Grimmjaw…" I moaned without thinking… Suddenly he let go of my cock and slapped me on my left cheek.

"What slut?!" He yelled angrily…

"I'm sorry master!" I said putting my arms in front of my face for protection, but that only made him even angrier with me.

"Are you afraid my little fuck toy?" He asked pulling my arms out of my face…

"Do you think you need punishment for what you've done Ichi?" He asked me.

"Hai Master…" I said getting scared by the second… _'Grimm…'_

"We will present you in a leash in front of your school and you family!" He said grabbing my cock once again.

"Say my name loud!" He said pumping me hard. I did as told yelling his name as tears fell down my face.

"Good. You're done for today." He said leaving me there on the ground… broken… _'How can I face everyone in my school and family if they see what has happened to me?! Grimm…'_ As if he heard my thought, Grimmjaw appeared in front of me…

"ICHIGO! Why are you back here?!" He growled as he took out a blanket to cover me with.

"Grimmjaw… I'm… I'm scared…" my voice was soft yet broken… I just wanted someone to hold me and say it's okay even though I know it's not…

"Ichi… Let's get you home. This time you're not going to get away from answering anything I ask." He said while picking me off the ground bridal style then sped off to my house. _'Grimmjaw's warm….'_ I smiled slightly and cuddled closer to his chest.

- - - -

'_If he's so scared then why does he go back?'_ I asked myself wishing I could find an answer but nothing came up. I felt Ichigo cuddle closer to my chest making me smile a bit. Once we got to his house I brought him to the bathroom and then back to his room. Ichigo watched me help him the whole time. I got a shirt from his closet and gave it to Ichigo to wear. _'Damn… if he wasn't hurt right now I would've taken him right here and now.'_ I shook my head from the thought and went to the bed.

"Now you better answer these questions truthfully Shinigami." I said sternly. Ichigo nodded and scooted closer to my chest.

"Why are you there in the first place?" I asked.

"I have my reasons."

"Ichigo. Tell me." I said.

"They threatened me using my family." He said cuddling much more closer to me.

"They?!"

"Yea…" Hearing that made me angry… _'Great more of them touched MY Ichi!'_

"Why were you so scared a while ago?"

"I… did something I shouldn't have done and I'm being punished…"

"What kind of punishment…?"

"They're going to walk me to school and to my house…"

"How is that a punishment?"

"They're going to walk me like a dog in a leash… Do you understand how much humiliation I'm about to go through?! I'm about to show all my friends and family that I'm now a slut on a leash! I don't want that! I didn't want any of this to begin with! It's always me! First, because of my hair people always picked on me because I was different! Now, people are just going to look at me and just see a slut! Every time someone will see me it will only because they want to just fuck me! My friends will be disgusted by me! My family… my family…. I would never show my face to them again…" He sobbed. I was surprised none of his family barged in yet despite his screaming.

"Sh…It's okay… I'm here. I'll help you Ichi…" I said holding him tight.

"Grimm…"

"Ichigo… what did you do to make them do this?" I asked not sure if he would answer… I looked at him finding him blushing…

"Uh… let's just say I said the wrong name." He said covering his face using my chest.

"Wrong name eh? Ichi! I didn't know you liked me like that!" I teased not knowing what I said was the truth. Ichigo looked up to me eyes wide his face was turning redder by the second.

"What? I was just joking… unless… I was right!" I teased some more. He just huffed and turned his back to me.

"What did I do?!"

"So what if I was!"

"What…? You mean… You…?" I was shocked… I felt a smile forming in my face. _'He was thinking of me! Does that mean…?'_

"YES! I yelled your fucking name when I was touched by someo-mmph!" I stopped him from talking with a passionate kiss. I felt him kiss back full of passion.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled right after we parted.

"It seemed like you liked it." I smirked.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Because of you all I can do everyday is think about you, dream about you, and make me want you, you… you of all people… you've made me love you…" He said as I watched the tears fall down his face. Even though that was the corniest line I've ever heard… It still made me happy to hear that from him.

"You love me eh?" I smirked putting my forehead against his.

"You know… At first I was just like them… I just wanted to fuck that beautiful body of yours… But after seeing you hurt and hurt like that, it made me feel… angry. When I found you getting fucked by that guy, which made me feel… jealous. Because of that… I realized that I love you too." Ichigo turned back to me and looked to see if I was telling the truth… the next thing I knew he was cuddling closer to me and holding onto me as if life depended on it.

"Grimm…" I looked at him finding him smiling against my chest fast asleep.

"I wish I could stay here much longer but I have to go back to Hueco Mundo… But I will be back love…" I kissed him lightly enough to not wake him. I crawled out of bed and out the window, opening up a portal. Before I stepped in I looked back and smiled at Ichigo's peaceful face…

"I'll be back." I whispered and walking into the portal.

Chapter End!

PiKA-Chi: AW! They confessed!!!

MiCHiKO: I know! Kawaii! : 333

PiKA-Chi: Sorry it's taking her too long to update.

MiCHiKO: Yea… I'm too busy with school now… ugh homework. But yea… I'll try to update more if I can but I can't promise anything but I'll try.

PiKA-Chi: Anyways review please!

MiCHiKO: Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of their sexy characters. Lol

**Warning: If you're not into Yaoi don't bother to read. **

Pairing: GrimmxIchi!!! ; DDD

Chapter 5

**RECAP:** _"You love me eh?" I smirked putting my forehead against his. _

"_You know… At first I was just like them… I just wanted to fuck that beautiful body of yours… But after seeing you hurt and hurt like that, it made me feel… angry. When I found you getting fucked by that guy, which made me, feel… jealous. Because of that… I realized that I love you too." Ichigo turned back to me and looked to see if I was telling the truth… the next thing I knew he was cuddling closer to me and holding onto me as if life depended on it. _

"_Grimm…" I looked at him finding him smiling against my chest fast asleep._

"_I wish I could stay here much longer but I have to go back to Hueco Mundo… But I will be back love…" I kissed him lightly enough to not wake him. I crawled out of bed and out the window, opening up a portal. Before I stepped in I looked back and smiled at Ichigo's peaceful face…_

"_I'll be back." I whispered and walking into the portal._

"Grimm…?" I woke up and looked around for Grimmjaw. I sighed, knowing he must have gone back to Hueco Mundo.

"Ichigo!!!" my dad's voice called from downstairs. I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"What dad?" I asked yawning.

"Your friends are waiting for you outside. I got to go to work, Yuzu and Karin is already walking to school." He said running out of the door and passed the two figures standing there. I yawned once again and walked to the door, not even caring that I was only wearing a shirt. I didn't bother only because I thought it was just Renji and Rukia. I opened the door only to find two familiar figures. The two had messy jet black hair, one had crimson colored eyes, and the other had golden colored. My master was the crimson eyed one and I'm guessing the other one is the one I met yesterday. I never noticed their appearance that much only because we were always in a dim litted alley. They were really good-looking if you asked me, especially their eyes caught your attention. All I could say in my head was _'wow.' _

"Ichi-kun… let's take a walk." The one with crimson eyes smirked holding up a leash. My eyes widened in fear.

"No… Please! I will do anything… just please don't let me do that…" I said

"Look at Ichi-kun Ruka, he's begging. How cute." The one with golden eyes said… meaning the one with crimson was Ruka.

"Tch. Fine, we'll let you off the leash… but on one condition." I looked up at Ruka.

"You have to wear this." He said holding up the girl school uniform and a cock ring… But it was not an ordinary cock ring.

"I had my friend customize it to switch on using a remote and I could be at any distance, not only that, it can detect if the ring comes off."

"You have a choice Ichi-kun. This? Or the leash?" The golden eyed one said.

"Give me the ring." I sighed… This is better than wearing nothing to school and showing everyone that I'm a slut on a leash. Though… this kind of does make me look like a slut...

"Uh uh. Not before we test this baby out." Ruka smirked and stepped closer to me. Before I knew it, the shirt I was wearing was pulled up making them lick their lips. My legs squeezed together trying to cover myself.

"How cute ne Rei? He's shy." Ruka said to the golden eyes boy.

"Indeed." Rei walked closer to the two and kneeled in front of me. He took the cock ring and slipped it on me.

"Turn it on Ruka." He said. Ruka smirked and took the remote and turned it on low making me moan and pull my head back.

"Good it works." Ruka said then turned it to high making me fall to my hands and knees.

"Ichi-kun wants it doggy-style!" Rei said crawling behind me rubbing his clothed cock on my bare ass.

"Ah…ha… please…I need to cum…" I moaned out wanting to release but the damn ring around my cock was not helping. Ruka smirked and kneeled down to me and pulled the ring out letting me cum into his hand… I panted and looked up watching Ruka lick my cum.

"Do you want some?" He said pulling my chin up and forced a kiss on me pushing his tongue into my mouth.

"I want to try." Rei pouted. I pulled away and looked at Rei and opened my mouth, sticking my tongue out.

"Mmm… Good boy." Rei said playing with my tongue with his own.

"Go change into your new uniform for today." I nodded and was about to go upstairs but they stopped me.

"Right here." I sighed and took off the shirt I was wearing leaving me naked to their pleasure.

"I need underwear at least." I said. They growled but gave me a lacy pink underwear. I sighed but put it on and the rest of the uniform…

"Wasn't the skirt longer than this?" I ask noticing how the skirt was two inches under my butt.

"Yes… but we wanted you to look sexy." They smirked.

"Let's go now." Ruka said pulling me out my house and towards the school.

"I didn't know you guys go to my school?" I asked.

"We're your upper classmen but we usually skip." They said coming closer to the school.

"Ichigo?!" I looked over to find Keigo and Mizuiro coming towards me.

"Those you're friends?" I nodded but ignored the other two who were coming towards me.

"Ichigo? What's with the girl uniform…? You know you look kind of hot like a girl… " Mizuiro said while eyeing me up and down.

"… Nothing…" _'Great…'_

"Why are you with these goons?" They asked.

"None of your business." I said leaving them followed by Rei and Ruka smirking at the two. The rest of the way I heard people around me asking why I was with them, some squealing at how I looked, and what really annoyed was that guys kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Wow Ichi… You can turn the majority of the boy population from straight to gay or at least bi since they're having second thoughts about girls… " Rei teased and gave me a spank on the butt. I turned and growled at him but the two shook their index finger.

"Bad Ichi… Don't talk to your Master's friend like that." Ruka scolded as he put his hand under my skirt feeling around my butt. I looked around finding everyone watching. I closed my eyes in shame not wanting to look at everyone. I listened to students asking each other why I was letting them do this to me… Some saying how lucky the two were to be able to touch me like this… I didn't want to hear or even let anyone know… but I put this on myself… I can't let my family get hurt… I just have to deal with this… alone… I began to think of Grimmjaw and wondered what he was doing…

"Let's go Ichi; we're going to walk you to your homeroom." Ruka said removing his hand from my skirt. I nodded and followed behind the two.

Once we reached my homeroom, I opened the door revealing myself to everyone. I was about to walk to my seat but a hand stopped me.

"Ichi… our kisses." They smirked. I looked back to the class noticing they were watching and listening to the whole conversation. I cursed in my head but tip toed to give them both kisses on the cheek and turned to leave them to go to my seat. Everyone gathered around me bombarding me with questions.

"Why were you with those goons Kurosaki?" One of the girls asked

"Why are you wearing that?" Another girl asked

"You look hot." A guy said

"…" everyone just stared at him

"What? He does." He shrugged

"Kurosaki did they force you to do this?"

"YOU'RE GAY?!" Keigo blurted

"…"

"Wait… not only that… ARE YOU STILL A VIRGIN?!" he shouted. I just got irritated and told him to shut up.

"… Ichigo…?" Was all Keigo could say but everyone else stared except Renji, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and Orihime, who already knew the situation.

"Ne ne Ichigo… I'm guessing you're bottom." Keigo teased I was about to stand and hit him on the head until I felt a vibration on my lower region… My eyes widened and I immediately sat down ignoring the confused looks people gave me while I put my head in my arms on the desk holding in a moan. They shrugged it off thinking I didn't want to deal with everyone.

- - - -

"Grimmjaw." Aizen said from his throne.

"What Aizen… sama…" Grimmjaw rolled his eyes

"I have been informed that you've been coming back and forth from here to Karakura town."

"Tch. So?"

"I've also been informed that they have spotted you with Kurosaki Ichigo." His eyes widened.

"… Yes…"

"Are the two of you lovers?"

"… Yes…"

"Well then… I'll allow it… only if you bring him to our side." Grimmjaw's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes sir." His eyes changed from shock to happiness

"Good. Go and get him right now." Grimmjaw nodded and smirked and left.

"Kurasaki Ichigo huh? I will use Grimmjaw to my advantage… Ichigo will be mine."

- - - -

All throughout school they turned on the ring on random times. Not only that, they put the vibrations on high making it the more effective. I was glad my next class was PE; I finally could change into different clothes other than this skirt… All the guys kept attempting to put their hands under my skirt but failed only because I beat the hell out of them.

Once I reached the boys locker room, they all stared at me hungrily as I walked to my locker. I ignored the looks and opened my locker to find a note and a girl's PE uniform. I growled as I read the note and took the uniform. I put on the white t-shirt and red underwear- like shorts… whatever they're called… Once I was done changing I saw the rest of the guys on the floor with blood coming out of their nose… I sighed and went off to the gym.

"Yo Ichi!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to see Ruka and Rei waving at me from the bleachers. I ignored them and walked away from them as if I didn't hear them.

"Kurosaki! Why the hell are you wearing that uniform?!" The coach yelled.

"…uh… Curiosity?"

"… Not bad…" I heard him whisper before walking away_. 'The hell?! Now teachers are freaking hitting on me?!'_ I yelled in my head.

"Kurosaki! / Ichigo." Renji, Chad, and Ishida called.

"I see they still have control over you…" Ishida said. I was about to say something back until I felt a vibration on my lower region.

"Ah… Ahaaa!" Ring began to vibrate once again making me fall on my hands and knees.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?!" Renji exclaimed. While they were panicking, two figures walked up to them.

"Ichi-kun? Tell them what you want." Rei said.

"Cum… Please let me cum…" I said making the three blush.

"Take everything off…" He said. I nodded and took my uniform off leaving me naked. They flipped me so that I was sitting on my butt with my legs opened and my arms behind me to support myself up. Everyone noticed the commotion and gathered around to watch me. They all noticed the cock ring and watched it vibrate around my cock.

"Nnghh…. Aaaahh…" I moaned as I threw my head back.

"What do you want?" Ruka asked.

"Cum… Let me cum… Onegai!" I begged. _'Screw pride… I need release!'_ They smirked and pulled the ring off and replaced it with Ruka's mouth letting me fill his mouth with my cum. No one could take their eyes off this erotic scene before them, not even the coach.

"Get away from MY Ichigo!" A voice roared. We turned our head finding a teal haired boy…

"You!" Renji yelled but then noticed Grimmjaw didn't have his Arrancar features meaning he's using a gigai. He wore tight black jeans with chains hanging on both his sides and a black turtle neck shirt which had no sleeves revealing his broad shoulders, he was also holding a leather jacket in his hand.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ruka growled while Rei pulled me away.

"I'm Ichigo's lover." Grimmjaw smirked making everyone's eyes widen… They were wondering who the other two then.

"So you are the man that made my little Ichi moan for while I was playing with him." Ruka growled.

"Well that just shows how good I am. Oh, and he's _MINE_ not yours." Grimmjaw smirked.

"Come here Ichi." Grimmjaw held an arm out waiting for me to walk to him. I got out of Rei's hold and ran to Grimmjaw despite the fact I was naked, I just wanted to be with him…

"Ichigo move any more closer to him you know what will happen." I stopped mid way and turned back to my 'master'

"Tch. Ichi, it's fine, your family knows what is happening and is safe now. Let's go." He said waiting for me to come to him. I smiled and continued running into his arms. He smirked at everyone who was watching and covered me with the leather jacket. We turned, leaving everyone dumbfounded and some pissed.

Before we left through the doors, Grimmjaw looked over his shoulder at the two glaring at our backs.

"Oh yea, the police is coming for you." He smirked and left leaving the two dumbfounded and angry.

Chapter End

MiCHiKO: Yay! I updated!

PiKA-Chi: Finally the two are busted!!!

MiCHiKO: Yeah… But remember Aizen…

PiKA-Chi: Uh oh… Poor Ichi-kun!

MiCHiKO: Well review please!

PiKA-Chi: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
